Total Eclipse of the Heart
by X.x.Marina.x.X
Summary: What will happen to the McKenzie sisters as they enter their first year at Hogwarts... 6 years late? A story of masked hearts, tainted love, and bitter sweet tears. DM OC . BZ OC . OC OC
1. Chapter 1

My eyes widened in shock and I choked on the cereal I was trying to eat. My sister, Madison, spat out the orange juice she had just taken a huge sip of.

"_WHAT!" _We both screeched in unison. Did I really hear what I thought my mom just said!

She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the eggs she was making for herself and dad.

"Yes, that's right. You're father and I have decided it would be best for the two of you." She said simply, as if she were talking to us about something insignificant. I gaped at her in disbelief.

"You can't be serious." Madison moaned beside me, letting her head smack on the kitchen counter in front of us.

"Yes, I am being serious. The two of you will go to school in England, just like your grandparents did. It's a boarding school for witches and wizards, something along the lines of Hogwarts. You'll be leaving in a week to stay with your distant relatives, and starting school in a month."

I was about to yell at her when my father interrupted me from behind his newspaper. "No arguing," He started, almost letting Madie get a word in. "Or you wont be coming back."

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

I sneered at the dozen suitcases before me, all stuffed to the point of exploding. I had a little… problem when it came to shopping. Both parents were rich, which meant I had my own credit card, with no limitations. Let's just say I like anything and everything I could get my hands on.

Madie let out a long, exhausted sigh from the other side of our huge bedroom and flopped down on her bed. We _could_ have our own bedrooms if we wanted, but we preferred to share. Weird and wrong, I know. But we liked it this way. Two closets and two bathrooms were also apart of the room, and the house was so big we hardly ever saw each other.

To put it short, we never fought.

Plus, we were the same age. Although… I _was_ 10 months older. I was born in January, and she in November. I had short chestnut brown hair with cherry streaks that shaped the face, while she wore her stunning brunette hair in ringlets to the middle of her back. I saw through bronze eyes with gold flecks, and she through vibrant green. The only thing between us that was the same was our height. We both stood at a mere 5'4", and were damn proud of it. Oh, and both our skin was basically flawless. Mom's old beauty charm she picked up along the way.

"MADISON! ABIGAIL! TIME TO GO!" I heard my mother scream up the stairs. I groaned and brought out my wand. "Wingardrium leviosa." I mumbled, making all the luggage in front of me to rise and float out the door. Madie followed suit, and we stomped down the staircase leading to the front doors.

"So how are we getting there?" I asked, trying to be civil to my parents before I left for a year.

"Floo powder. How else would you expect to travel to England?" My mother said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

_There goes being civil…_

House elves suddenly appeared at our feet and took all our luggage to the fire place with great difficulty.

_I hate how mother and father insist on enslaving these poor creatures. It's wrong and cruel!_

I ran over to a small elf by the name of Linx, and gently took one of my several suitcases away from her. She smiled up at me and I smiled back, causing me to receive a glare from my mother. I picked up the suitcase with force and immediately regretted it.

_Holy crap! How much did I manage to fit in these!_

I grunted as I wobbled over to the fireplace, and I heard my sister snort at me.

"For the love of… Abigail Marina McKenzie, let the house elves do it for you!" Mother called out, making me smirk with satisfaction. I loved hearing my mother's disapproval of the way I acted. I wasn't "Lady like" or proper enough for her. Oh, I was "Lady like" alright, I just refused to act like a stuck up, rich pompous with nothing better to do then to watch others suffer.

"You know she wont, just let her do it Gazelle." My father piped in, finally attempting to defend me. She let out a defeated sigh and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Madie came up beside me, smiling smugly, knowing she didn't have to work nearly as hard as I did with her suitcases. I slit my eyes at her and threw the remaining bag into the gigantic fireplace.

Grabbing a handful of Floo powder from a silver bowl atop of the mantle, I waved goodbye to my parents.

"Love yah mom, love yah dad! Write soon, and don't miss me too much!" I saw a small smile creep along my parents faces and I grinned.

"See you in a couple minutes Madison," She nodded and began to pick up everything around her. "Duchess McKenzie Manor!"


	2. Chapter 2

I landed sitting upright in the mouth of a marble fireplace, and I winced in pain when a certain bag fell on top of my head.

_That's not the same one I threw into the fireplace was it?_

I shook off the thought and stood up, trying to brush off the shoot that attached itself to my ass.

_Never… And I mean NEVER, wear white Capri's while flooing…_

Mentally rolling my eyes at my own stupidity, I muttered a spell and my luggage magically floated behind me. I hadn't even noticed the tall woman standing in the doorway to my left.

"Ehem." She coughed, causing me to finally take notice. All the bags behind me dropped. She was _gorgeous! _Long blonde hair that flowed to her waist, piercing blue eyes hidden behind thick lashes, tall, curvaceous, young.. There's no way in hell _she's_ Aunt Violetta.

"Uh-Hi. Aunt Violetta?" I asked, still somewhat shocked. She curtly nodded and smiled.

_Perfectly straight, white teeth… how did I NOT see that coming?_

"Yes, that is me. But please, call me Vi… Aunt Violetta makes me sound so… _old_." I laughed lightly and walked over to my Aunt.

"And you must be Abigail, if I am not mistaken. I haven't seen you since you were a babe, but I could never forget eyes like yours." I slightly blushed and smiled up at her.

"Yeah, I'm Abigail. Madison should be here any second." And within nano-seconds, Madison appeared, along with her bags. She, however, landed more gracefully then I had. She was standing upright, and all her things were at her feet. I glowered at her, but she didn't notice.

I jumped at the sound of a hand clap, and spun around to listen to the talker.

"Wonderful. Now that you both are here, I must show you to your rooms. I do hope you like them, if not, I can have a designer here within 24 hours to redo it." We both grinned and nodded, then levitated our bags.

_Oh, I could get used to this…_

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"I want these two ladies dressed in the best robes money can buy! School and dress!" Aunt Vi told the seamstress, who was quickly scurrying into the back room to find the right material she had asked for.

Both Madison and I were standing on round platforms in front of two full length mirrors, in a fairly large dress and robes store. It was finally supply shopping day and Madie and I were having the time of our lives. Not only did London have designer stores on every corner, but the entire city seemed to be filled with hot guys with accents. To say the least, we were in Heaven.

"Vi, I think I'm going to go get something else on my list while Madison gets her robes. I'll be back in 30, alright?" I asked, hopping down off of the platform. She quickly nodded and handed me a bag of Galleons.

"Don't be late, dear." I smiled and walked briskly out onto the crowded streets of Diagon Ally.

_Hm, what to get next… Ah! I know!_

I pushed my way through the sea of people and found myself standing in front of a quaint little shop entitled, "Writer's Paradise". I grinned ear to ear as I pushed open the door and heard the little ring of a bell. My eyes wondered over the rows upon rows of notebooks, parchment, quills, paper, sketchbooks, sketching pencils, books… This really _was_ a paradise!

I hastily started to fill my arms with everything in reach.

_Oh, I need this.. And this… Oh and I can never have enough of these… Oh my god! I didn't know they had this in blue! I should get 1..2..3..4.. Maybe I should sto- OH MY GOD, I LOVE THIS BOOK!_

This continued on for another 25 minutes, but I reluctantly stopped when I realized what time it was.

_Well, I think I pretty much bought everything in this store… Wait! I didn't see that!_

I dropped a sketch pad onto the overflowing mountain on the cashier's desk, and ran over to the back of the store.

_o0o, this looks interesting…_

I gently picked up a dark green diary with a wilting blood-red rose embroidered onto the front, and cautiously reached for the key still situated on the shelf. I was about to open it when a voice came up behind me.

"Excuse me, your items need to be bought now or put back." I timidly smiled and walked over to the counter to buy all my things, including the green diary. The scruffy old man sneered at me as I walked away, obviously pissed that I had taken up his counter space.

_He should be thanking me… I practically bought his entire stock!_

Once outside, I took out the diary and a silver inked quill. I opened it up to the front page and scratched my name in elegant, loopy handwriting.

_Abigail Marina McKenzie 3_

I grinned in satisfaction and stuffed the quill back into one of the overflowing bags. I closed the diary and was taken aback by what I saw on the front. The rose had changed colours!

It was now snow-white, but the thorns were still blood-red. _Odd,_ I thought. I shrugged off the weird feeling and put it in beside my new notebooks.

_Who would guess an expert Quidditch player wrote like mad in her spare time? That reminds me… I'll go there after I check in with Aunt Vi._

I dashed across the bustling street, attempting to make it safely back to "Madame Fabrique". Oh, if only things always worked out the way you wanted…

"OW!" I yelled, being knocked down onto the dirt covered Alley way.

_Damn white Capri's!_

"Bloody hell! Watch where you're going, you damn prick!" I yelled at the tall figure hovering over me. He wasn't even offering to help or apologizing to me! I sneered at him and fumbled around, trying to pick up everything I dropped.

_God Damnit! He made me break my new silver quill! Oh he's so going to pay for that…_

I shoved the last notebook into a bag, and picked them all up again. I stood up quickly and shot him a malicious glare.

_Oh snap… he's HOT… no, bad girl, Abigail! Bad girl!_

"No, you watch where _you're_ going, bitch." He said nastily. My eyes slit thinner and I flipped him off as I walked away.

"Stupid, filthy, good-for-nothing…" I mumbled as I walked into Madame Fabrique's. Madison laughed from her spot on a platform. "Run into someone, Abby? You look very… flustered."

I put on an obvious fake smile and grinned like a Barbie doll. "No! Of course not! Everything is peachy keen, Madison dearest!" She snorted and turned back to face the mirrors.

"You know, these uniforms aren't that back actually. If I just pull this skirt up a bit and undo a couple buttons, this could be really cute!" I sniggered and plopped down in a chair behind her.

"Cute wasn't exactly the word I was looking for… slutty maybe? No no no… easy?" She scoffed and looked over her shoulder.

"You know just as much as I do that you'd do the exact same thing." I shrugged and smirked. "You'll never prove that."

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"Holy shituckymushrooms Abby! You have enough stuff in here to last you a life time!" Madison screeched, finally looking through my bags. It was now my turn to be fitted. _Joy…_

"Actually, that will probably only last a year, maybe until spring." She screwed up her face at me with disgust. "How in gods name do you write _that_ much! And go through _that_ many quills!" I shrugged, making the seamstress groan in frustration.

"Please girl, stop moving, or I may be libel to poke you with a pin." I grumbled and turned to face the mirror.

"Ha! I can still see you!" I said to Madie's reflection. She stuck out her tongue and continued to look through my bags.

"Ouch!" She squeaked, "Something just bit me!" I rolled my eyes at her.

"There would be quills in there, dopey."

She shook her head. "No, I just tried to pick up that green diary of yours. It felt as if it pricked me!"

I knitted my brows and motioned for her to bring it to me. The lady at my feet sighed in frustration, and I smiled apologetically to her.

"Here," She said, thrusting it into my hands. I felt the entire book, running my slender hands over everything. Nothing.

"Look!" She yelled, holding her hand out in front of my face.

_What the… how in gods name did she manage to get **that**!_

I looked back at the green book in my hand and nearly dropped it. The rose had changed colours, _again_! More of the thorns were covered in deep-red, and the rose itself was now a faint blue.

"What in the world…" I squinted at it closely, but gave up and threw it over my shoulder, landing perfectly on top of the mound of bags. The seamstress glared dangerously up at me, and I immediately turned to face the mirror.

"Sorry…"


	3. Chapter 3

-1"Abie, put the demon diary _away_. We're in a quidditch store. If they see you with a book in here, they'll kick you out. You don't have to act brainy in here." I sniggered and elbowed Madison in the arm.

"I don't _act_ brainy, I _am_ brainy. Well, not brainy, smart. No, I'm… uh…Oh! I'm literate." She laughed and I grinned.

"Whatever you say, just put that… _thing_ away." Giggling, I tucked it into my robes.

20 minutes later, Madie and I had gone completely insane with Quidditch gear.

"Ok well, we don't know which house we're going to be sorted into, so we can't pick out our colours yet."

"I hate this," She smirked at me from the corner of her eye, and I sighed, hanging up a pair of dark red shin pads. "I can't even coordinate my quidditch gear! Let alone accessorize right. What happens if I get the wrong colour, the enemy's colour!"

She laughed at me and turned around to ask a tall boy nearby to get something off the top shelf for her. He looked mesmerized by her and stood dumb. I coughed and he shook his head.

"O-oh, yeah, sure, no problem," He stuttered, reaching easily at the item on the very top shelf.

I secretly glared knives at him, completely jealous that he could do something with ease that I needed assistance with every day of my life.

I scoffed and turned on my heel, not really paying attention to what was behind me. I immediately slammed into something hard and toppled over. A small whimper left my lips as I rubbed my aching butt.

"For the love of all that's sexy… Would people stop bumping into me!" I yelled, obviously aggravated by this point.

"I thought I told you to watch where you were going." A masculine voice said, dripping with annoyance. I immediately groaned and stood up. I looked up at the same guy I had bumped into only hours before. Shaggy blonde hair, grey-blue eyes, strong jaw, tall figure. No mistaking him.

"Actually, I was the one who told _you_ to watch where you're going. You called me a bitch and stalked off. If I remember correctly." I said sardonically, already getting pissed with just his presence. He sneered down at me then turned around. But before he left the shop, he called over his shoulder, "You're going to regret you ever crossed paths with me woman."

"Ooo! I'm so scared!" I called after him in mock fear. I snorted and turned back around to see two shocked faces.

"What?" I asked casually. Madison raised an eyebrow at me and stepped over close.

"And who might that hot blonde be?" She asked giddily.

"Draco Malfoy." The tall boy behind us said, "And he wasn't joking when he said you'd regret ever meeting him. He's a powerful guy with dark connections. You'd best to stay out of his way."

I put both of my hands on my hips and looked up at him cockily. "You have no idea who you're talking to. No one scares or bullies me without a fight, and will never back down. That little git will get what's coming to him." He shrugged and handed Maddy what she had asked him to help her get.

She smiled curtly at him, then turned around and slapped my arm.

"What was that for!" She hissed at me. I mumbled under my breath and went up to the cash register to by my things.

"How is it that you always make enemies on your first day! No, scratch that, school hasn't even started yet and you're already getting death threats! What is the matter with you!" I pretended to ignore her and walked out of the shop into the bustling streets. I spotted Aunt Vi across the street talking to another blonde lady animatedly. I made my way over to them with Madison nattering behind me, deciding it was finally time to go home.

"Excuse me, Aunt Vi?" I asked politely. Both women turned to face me, and I was greeted by two smiling faces.

"Ah, Abigail, there you are dear. And Madison too, wonderful. I'd like to introduce you to my very good friend, Narcissa Malfoy." My mind started kicking and screaming while I smiled respectfully at my enemy's mother.

"I have heard so much about you girls! I'm thrilled that we finally get to meet. So your Aunt has told me that you both are going to attend Hogwarts this year. How old are you now?"

"I'm 16."

"And I'm turning 16 in November."

Narcissa's smile turned from huge, to impossibly huge within seconds. It really didn't suit her face…

"Oh my! That's fantastic! My son Draco is 16 as well! You all should get along famously. And if you're a true McKenzie, then you will definitely get into Slytherin. This is just marvellous, isn't it Violetta?" She asked perkily towards Aunt Vi. She clapped her hands together in excitement and they both looked like school girls finding out their crush liked them back.

"Um, yes. Aunt Vi? Madison and I are finished shopping and we were wondering if we could floo back to your house." I asked, thoroughly disturbed by my aunt's actions.

"Mm? Oh, yes, of course dear. I'll meet you back home around 6, alright?" We both nodded our heads and walked off in search of the Floo Station.

I yelled as I jumped into the outdoor pool, sighing in relief from the scorching heat.

Ifloated around, gently tanning from the hot sun. I quietly hummed to myself as I did the backstroke around the pool. And before I knew what I was doing, I started singing to my favourite muggle song.

_"Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart."_

"I hate you and that perfect voice of yours." I continued floating, ignoring Madison's words and her presence.

"You can't ignore me forever, Abby." She said, causing my lips to twitch.

"Oh but I can try, Madison darling, I can try."

It was quiet for a moment or two, and I knew she was thinking of something to make me talk. But the scary part of it was… she usually found a way.

"That Malfoy guy was pretty hot, wouldn't you agree Abby _darling_? I wonder what he likes," I felt my fingers and eye twitch as she spoke, "There's no doubt in my mind he's a player, possibly even a man whore… but that's never stopped me before, has it Abby? Should I do him the first or second day… oh this is such a hard decision. Oh, I know! The next time we run into each other. In a bathroom, yah know?"

A growl rumbled deep in my chest and I forced a wave from the pool to come crashing down on her smug face. She screeched and shot up, then growled and jumped in after me.

"YOU'RE GUNNA DIE, ABIGAIL! AND I'LL LAUGH WHILE I'M DROWNING YOU!"

_I'm bored._

"I'm bored. Let's do something." Said my sister.

"Stop doing that." I said, throwing a piece of popcorn at her pyjama clad self.

"Doing what?" She asked, throwing a muggle candy called _Skittles_ back.

"Reading my mind."

"If you haven't noticed, you do it too, and there isn't anything either one of us can do about it." She mumbled through a mouth full of popcorn.

"Fine, be that way."

"Fine, I will." She said while smirking. I scoffed and threw another piece of popcorn at her saying, "Pick something, I'm so bored."

"No, you pick something. My mind is still foggy from the pool."

"Computer?" I offered.

"It's 4 am back home." She answered lamely, flipping through the 1000s of channels on the 62" plasma t.v.

"Right. Uh… give each other mani-pedis while we talk and giggle like stupid school girls that we're about to become?"

She shook her head, "We did that last week."

I sighed in defeat. "Well, I'm out of ideas that we haven't done already. Why don't you give it a try?" She was about to open her mouth when I cut her off, "And non of that foggy brain crap."

She shut off the t.v. and turned towards me. Taking a sip of her coke, she looked around the gigantic family room.

"Let's look up info on Hogwarts. That way we don't have to be complete noobs when we get there." I nodded and hopped off the couch. Lightly jogging to the library, my mind wandered. How was Chelsea and Keira doing? How would they react when I told them about Aunt Vi, the house, my room, Hogwarts, Malfoy… They'd probably laugh and say the exact same thing Madison said.

"That is so like you! You once again managed to make an enemy on your first day of school, or better yet, long before it even started!"

My thoughts then rested uneasily on the very attractive asshole whom I now referred to as Malfoy, thinking he wasn't human enough to deserve a first name.

"So, what did you think of that guy that helped me in the store today? The really tall one." Maddy asked coyly.

_Damnit, she already has a boyfriend picked out._

"Mm, very attractive, height never seems to be an issue with you, I'd say he's perfect for you." She blushed faintly and smiled.

"You really think so, eh?"

"Yup. I got a good vibe off of him anyways, he's all yours hun."

She squeaked and ran over to give me a hug, then ran over to the computer to look something up.

"I wanna look up Hogwart's houses to see which one I want to get into."

"You can't choose your house, genius." I said, smacking her lightly upside the head.

"I know that," she stated sharply, "I just want to find out what one we'll most likely get into." I stuck my tongue out at her and sat down beside her, watching her type away with insane speed.

"Show off." I mumbled under my breath.

"Aha! Found it," She yelled, choosing to ignore my comment. "There's four different houses; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin."

"Hey, didn't that creepy friend of aunt Vi's say something about being in Slytherin?" She nodded and we moved in closer to the screen to read.

"This sounds exactly like every McKenzie we know… including you."

"Oh hush. There's no way the two of us would be separated into different houses, we're too much alike."

_True, but the differences we do have would make people believe we're total opposites if they were to know them before meeting us._

"Well, let's look at the other descriptions."


End file.
